


bats' day out (and robins dragged along)

by peterpiperparker



Series: Mel's 100 Celebration "Short" Fics [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and we love them, background Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon - Freeform, batgirls, boyfriends are pack mules, it's a great time, mel's 100, on a girls' day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/pseuds/peterpiperparker
Summary: “How the hell were we dragged into this?”Dick laughs lightly, his hands filled with shopping bags and two boxes balanced under each arm. “Timmy, we’re the boyfriends, we’re dragged into everything.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Mel's 100 Celebration "Short" Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	bats' day out (and robins dragged along)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdom_walks_alone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/gifts).



> my fulfillment of jay's request: "Mel. Mel. This will be the first of many I can assure u. I would like to req the batgirls on a girls day, maybe throw in tim and dick as the long suffering bf entourage if you want 👀" so here ya go babe!!!! hope you enjoy!!! <333

“How the hell were we dragged into this?”

Dick laughs lightly, his hands filled with shopping bags and two boxes balanced under each arm. “Timmy, we’re the _boyfriends_ , we’re dragged into everything.”

Tim grumbles under his breath, adjusting his grip on the bags in his hand. At least he doesn’t have to carry as much as Dick, he guesses, eyeing the precarious situation that is Dick.

Steph skips forward from where she’d been walking behind them with Cass and Barbara, putting an arm around Tim and pulling him close to her. “Yeah, babe, you’re dragged into _everything_.” Her eyes light up with held back laughter, smile tugging at her lips.

_Doesn’t he know it._

A shop catches Barbara’s eye, and they all duck in together and split up as they have been for the past two hours. The girls run off to peruse and browse at their leisure, taking their time at anything that manages to keep their attention long enough. 

As he and Dick shuffle to find chairs or a bench or _a clean part of the floor_ , Tim can’t help but think they’re doing it on purpose. “Do girls’ days usually last this long?”

He glances over at his brother and is startled when he sees the four boxes balanced on one of his hands and the other scrolling through something on his phone, bags abandoned at his feet. The hand under the boxes doesn’t waver. 

_Circus boy_.

“Well, yeah, Tim. It’s a girls’ day. They’re, like, notoriously long.” Dick looks up from his phone to see Tim deadpanning and chuckles a little. “They’re having fun, and if I gotta carry some bags for them, then—” He shrugs, looking past Tim and at Barbara, who’s looking at some book and telling Cass about its contents that are no doubt obscure yet interesting.

Tim peers over his shoulder at Steph, where she’s looking over Babs’ shoulder before getting bored enough to wander off. Her hair ripples as she bounces on her feet and Tim lets out a defeated breath. “Yeah, I guess.”

Dick shoots him a knowing look, but goes back to his scrolling without a word.

Steph’s having a blast. She’s been able to go through her “Need to Buy, Get Your Ass to the Store” list, and cross a few gifts off her list for Christmas already. It may be August, but Christmas is a year-round prepping affair, and she has a _long_ list thanks to Bruce’s addiction. If he somehow finds another orphan between now and December she’ll riot. The first Christmas with Duke was awkward as hell and she will _not_ have a repeat of that. 

And on top of the productivity the day has brought, she’s been able to actually talk to Cass and Babs about something other than how they need to update their Fear Gas antidote or Pam’s latest temper tantrum in the park.

Chatting about how her professor is fucking the class over with the final, and Babs’ coworker asking questions every five minutes, and Cass’ latest dance lesson is such a nice change of speed.

“Cass, if you don’t buy those boots I swear I’ll get them for you.” Steph points a finger at Cass with an even more pointed Look. She sweeps the box off the table, pushing it towards her friend. “They’ll look great with the jeans you got last week.”

Cass looks at the boots in the shoebox thoughtfully, tilting her head as she contemplates.

Steph pushes a little more forcefully, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Her thoughtful expression turns to face Steph head on, a stare down that results in Babs rolling her eyes and taking the box from where it’s being shoved into Cass’ ribs. “Just buy the damn boots, it’s not like it’ll break his bank.” She rolls to the cashier, the credit card she swiped from Steph’s purse in her hand to give to the clerk.

A triumphant smirk covers Steph’s face, but it’s quickly taken away when Cass smiles. “You just wanted Babs to use my card, didn’t you?” Cass’ smile just grows, and Steph groans when she notices the price tag on one of the spare shoeboxes. “She didn’t even take Bruce’s card. That one was _mine_.”

Cass skips over to meet Babs at the register, and Babs looks back, saying, “You _did_ say you’d get them for her, Steph.”

Suddenly Tim appears at her shoulder, bags covering his right hand and a new collection starting in his left. “I can go trade it for mine,” he offers, nudging her with his lighter hand.

She looks over at him, shrugging. “I did say.”

The corner of his lip pulls up, and he nods and agrees, “You did say.”

“Thanks for coming today,” Steph says, leaning back on him slightly with her arms crossed. “I needed a pack mule.”

He huffs. “A pack mule. That’s all I am to you?”

“Well,” she drawls, “you could be Dick.” She gestures to Dick, still leaning against the wall and balancing those boxes. “You only have to carry my goodies.”

Tim grimaces as he stares at his brother. “Point.”

Babs interrupts whatever Steph was going to say, rolling up and giving the shoebox to Tim, who takes it with mild complaint. “Alright, lovebirds, let’s get outta here, we’re hungry.”

Cass passes them with a nod. “Food time.”

Tim sighs, offering his less covered arm to Steph. “Shall we?”

Taking his arm, she starts dragging him out of the shop. “Yep, let’s go eat.”

They’re a block away from the shop when Babs suddenly stops. They all belatedly stop with her, looking at her for explanation.

“We forgot Dick.”


End file.
